Unlikely Friendship
by Soda and PopTarts
Summary: All Dana wants is her own awesome team of Pokemon and to go on her own adventure, but with a father who's more than over protective, Dana's dream's out of reach, or is it? When a Heal Ball is found in Dana's back yard, Dana sees her chance and takes it, but is her dream all she thought it to be?
1. Chapter 1

Dana looked at the pink and yellow sphere that had just flown into her backyard. Was this fate calling, telling her to grow a pair and go on her own journey? Brushing a piece of golden-blonde hair out of her rosy-pink eyes, Dana looked up at the sky, half expecting answers. The wind blew, and some leaves from her Bluk Berry tree broke free from their branch and flew off with the wind. Clutching the Heal Ball, Dana made up her mind.

*~~~3~~~*

Quietly, Dana climbed out of her bedroom window. For the fifth time, she made sure she had the heal ball in her pocket. With only streetlights to guide her, she walked to route 10. Excited, Dana fantasized about what her first Pokemon would be. Maybe a Sigilyph or a Hawlucha! She was too busy day-dreaming about her future partner that she didn't realize something was following her. She pulled out her Heal Ball and begun to look at it when something brown zoomed past her, snatching the Heal Ball.

"Hey!" Dana yelled as she began to chase after it as it headed into town. She chased it all the way to the bicycle paths. She had cornered it ('it' turned out to be an Eevee) and was about to take her Heal Ball back when BAM! something hit her left side and flew. She looked up and saw Grant, the gym leader, running over to her.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked. Dana nodded, despite her instant headache. She saw the Eevee had returned, Heal Ball in it's mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" Dana said as she snatched the Heal Ball.

Grant laughed. "It seems like Eevee wanted to play with you." He said.

"Well I don't want to play with it." Dana said, sticking her nose in the air. Eevee intimidated her. Grant laughed again.

"Is this your Pokemon?" He asked. Dana shook her head. "Too bad, you two would've made a great team."

"No we wouldn't. Look at the size of it!" Dana said.

"Size isn't everything. I think you should catch it." Grant said. Dana made a face. She had always looked up to Grant, but this was her only pokeball.

"This is my only pokeball..." Dana said.

"Tell you what, if you catch this Eevee, I'll give you ten more pokeballs." Grant winked.

_Might as well,_ Dana thought, _I can always release it and go catch better Pokemon._ She nodded. "Fine." She threw the Heal Ball at Eevee, who jumped into it. The Heal Ball rolled around for about half a minute before latching.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday after Dana's father would leave for work, Dana would make lunches for her and Eevee before setting off for route 10. She did this for two weeks, and things have begun to improve. Eevee could beat any Pokemon they find and had even begun to grow on Dana. Everything seemed to being in Dana's favor, well, that was until her father came home early.

"Hey, sport." He had said when Dana had walked into the house.

"Uh, dad! I thought.. You're home early." Dana sputtered.

"Yep. Thought we could spend the rest of the day together and-" He was cut short by Eevee jumping out from behind Dana to greet the stranger. He starred at the Pokemon. "What is this?" He asked his only daughter.

"Well, it's a Pokemon..." Dana began.

"I see that, Dana. Why is it here? Especially when I don't remember ever getting you one." Her father snapped.

"Well, uh, you were busy with, uh, work and all so I when and, uh, got my own." Dana explained.

"And _when_ was this?" Her father demanded.

"A while ago..." Dana murmured. "Two weeks-ish." Her father was silent for a moment. Then he stood up.

"You are going to take this Pokemon back to the wild and you are going to release it before dinner." He walked away, not giving Dana a chance to argue.

For some reason, Dana wanted to cry. She didn't like Eevee all that much, but it was her first Pokemon. She slowly walked to her room, Eevee at her heels. Dana sat down on her bed and the Pokemon jumped onto her lap and curled up in a ball. Dana absentmindedly began to pet it. She starred at her purple and black bag, and the poke-balls next to it. She starred at them until an idea came to her. If she could go on her own journey, she could prove to her father she can take care of herself! Dana stood up (knocking Eevee off her lap) and began to pack her bag.

Without even bothering to sneak out her window, Dana left the house and headed to Route 10, only this time she didn't stop. She walked until she got to Geosenge Town, where she stayed at the Center. In the morning she packed the extra Potions Nurse Joy had given her and headed to Reflection Cave, with Eevee at her side.

On her way, an trainer named Hayden challenged her to a battle.

"Uh, I've never been in a battle before." Dana admitted.

"Really?" The boy asked. Dana nodded, slightly blushing.

"Oh, it's easy! C'mon." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You go first." Hayden said. "Just tell Eevee the attack you it to use."

"Oh, it's just like battling wild Pokemon!" Dana said.

"Duh. Why would it be any different?" Hayden asked.

Dana tried to ignore his comment "Eevee, use swift!" Bright stars appeared around Eevee, and she launched Hayden's Staravia.

"Dodge it!" Hayden yelled. Staravia took off in flight and tried to dodge most of the stars, but it's efforts were in vain. The attack hit and the bird fell, barley catching itself at the last moment. Hayden was angered by Dana's attack. "Staravia, use aerial ace!" The bird Pokemon aimed at Eevee and headed straight toward her at full speed.

"Use quick attack to dodge!" Dana yelled. Eevee moved out of Staravia's path just in time. "Good job!"

"Wing attack!" Hayden ordered his Pokemon with grinding teeth. The Staravia took aim at Eevee and dashed toward the small brown Pokemon.

"Try to jump on Staravia's back!" Dana yelled.

"Vee!" Eevee said, acknowledging Dana's command. As Staravia came closer, Eevee got ready to jump. At the last second, Eevee jumped, avoiding the attack and landing on the back of it's opponent.

"Shake it off!" Hayden yelled!

"Use bite and hold on!" Dana hollered. Eevee imbedded it's teeth into the back of Staravia, who was zig-zaging in the air trying to get rid of Eevee.

_Now what? _Dana asked herself. She was at a lost. If Eevee was a Jolteon, she could just zap the Staravia. But all she had was Eevee. She bit the bottom of her lip as she tried to think of a next move. The Staravia flew straight toward a branch than hung low, sailing right underneath it while Eevee took damage and was forced off the starling Pokemon.

"Eevee!" Dana yelled, surprising herself. The small brown Pokemon looked at Dana to assure her than she was okay. Dana nodded.

"Wing attack, Staravia!" Hayden ordered.

"Swift!" Dana yelled. Eevee sent bright yellow stars toward Staravia, who flew straight into the attack. "Now use quick attack!" While the Staravia was still on the ground, trying to shake off the effects of the last attack, Eevee slammed into it's left wing at a incredible speed.

"Staravia, get up!" Hayden yelled. Staravia tried to get up and fly, but it was too slow and Eevee hit it again. Only this time, Eevee had managed to flip the Pokemon into the air. Seeing an opportunity, Staravia began flapping it's wings. It was air-born once more. "Use double team!" Hayden yelled. Staravia nodded and suddenly Dana and Eevee were surrounded by a bunch of Staravia.

"Uh oh..." Dana muttered, trying to think of what to do next.

"Use areal ace!" Hayden yelled. All the Staravias aimed at Eevee at once. The real one hit, and Eevee flew across the field, landing in front of Dana.

"Eevee!" Dana went to make sure her partner was okay. Eevee had fainted.


End file.
